


Mistletoe

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mistletoe, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: Cara and Kahlan have a moment to themselves... and well, there happens to be an unexpected opportunity to steal a kiss.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> Written for the Fandomstocking event of 2018-2019.  
> Beta'd by MeridianRose.

\---------------------------------------------

Kahlan was looking up at the sky as she stood keeping watch. It was dark and filled with more stars than she could ever count. She sighed as she traced the few constellations she could find. When her father had still been under her mother’s spell, he had taught them all the shapes in the sky, but she had forgotten most of them. Richard had told her a few of the same stories over the years, about the many myths in the night sky. He was a tracker so the stars meant a great deal to him.

She turned at the sound of leaves moving, and from the brushes behind her appeared a familiar blond head. Cara came to a stand still at her side, looking like she was ready for battle. She was always ready for battle, even when there was no battle to be had.

“You should get some sleep.”

Kahlan smiled, knowing there was no point in arguing with her over what she should or shouldn’t do next. She turned to walk back to camp but stopped when she noticed where Cara was standing. A small bushel of mistletoe hung right above her head, swaying in the light breeze that had set in moments earlier.

“What?”, Cara said when she noticed Kahlan look at something above her head.

Kahlan smiled amused as she pointed at the mistletoe strategically positioned, or perhaps Cara had strategically positioned herself right underneath it with a purpose. In any case, Kahlan didn’t let the opportunity go to waste and moved closer towards Cara.

“Happy solstice!”, she said and gave Cara a light enough kiss on the lips.

Cara’s features softened as she looked up, pulling her Confessor a little closer so they were now both standing underneath the plant.

“Happy Solstice,” she whispered in Kahlan’s ear, returning the kiss and holding it for a few moments longer. “Now, go get some sleep, or Richard will come looking for you.”

“Fine.” Kahlan replied, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. “Good night.”

“Good night, “ Cara replied, a hint of regret in her voice that she couldn’t keep Kahlan a little while longer at her side but orders were orders, and they still had a little way to go before they would reach the palace.


End file.
